Thievery, Betrayal and Violence in the New World
by pkfan2004
Summary: It's the classic story of lawlessness in the future. When Jerb steals from the wrong people, his life gets a lot more complicated.
1. Everything Needs a Beginning

Thievery, Betrayal and Violence in the New World

An Auto Assault Fan Fic. By pkfan2004

This is my first fic, so please vote accordingly.

Jerb cracked all twenty knuckles before he got to work. Quickly, all his fingers flew across the decrepit keyboard. Within seconds he had found the technical specs for a new set of super armor for his vehicle. Never mind that he had to hack the Biomek mainframe to view a top secret file. He had everything he needed within his grasp.

Jerb's skills may have been marvelous, but that paled in comparison to his heritage. He thought back to his parents, his mother a Human, his father a Mutant. What they saw in each other, he never knew. Still, love overcame the normal hate between the two races. This led to his birth, and calling it odd would be a euphemism. He got his father's green eyes, rough face and skin and strength. From his mother, he gained the skin coloring of a human, her red hair, and fully human features. From each race, he got a human form, and a mutation.

Thinking back on his life, he lit a stik, a personal creation like a cigarette, and held it while he scrolled through the specs. Doing all this was easy for someone with four arms. His mother's DNA had reacted strongly with his father, making a human and mutant in their own rights. Four arms came from their love, and made him one of the most powerful hackers alive. If that wasn't enough, he paid a "surgeon" to do him one more favor: be a hybrid of all three species.

Flicking the remains of his stik into a corner of his "house", he put on his trench-coat and headed out to his vehicle. A fully loaded Scrapmaster VX with a medium turret, customized mine-dropper, and a front end Sawblade launcher where just some of the features. How he found this car can be chalked up to borrowing, with no intent to return it. Sighing, he revved the engine and sped across the wastes. He was due to meet his supplier in a minute, and soon enough found him. The man was leaning against the wall of an old gas station, and smiled at Jerb. "Hey there, how's my best customer?"

"Only customer, old man."

"Still sharp, eh? Well, let's see how sharp you are…"

Snapping his fingers, three Terminators stepped out of the old garage. Two men smiled with broken teeth, and a female tapped her fingers on the wall.

"What's this about, huh? Did I miss a payment?"

"Well, you do pay, but they pay more. Seems you found something ya shouldn't, hmm? Does a new bullet-proof wax sound familiar?"

Jerb grimaced painfully. Crap, left a trail. He sighed. Damn Biomeks, always able to find a goddam footprint in a blizzard.

"Well, well. You want me so bad? It may sound cliché, but you're gonna have to catch me."

Quickly, he spun and kicked dirt into the three enforcers' faces. He sprinted to his car, and kick-started the engine. He ruefully activated his targeting systems and put all three in his sights.

"Let's tango."

The targeting system swept across the three Terminators, the green reticule locking on. Jerb smiled, and rolled down the window on his side.

"Hey, Termie Tin Trio! Let's make this fair. Get in your vehicles."

Each looked at each other, and shrugged. The two men got in their Astimax 500, while the lady got in a stolen Atlas GT.

"Ooh, big cars for the big bad bots. I'm shaking."

One of the men smiled. "I hope you have a shovel meat bag. Cuz when we're done kicking your ass, you digging your own grave."

Jerb swung his side around, and began doing donuts. Perplexed, the Terminators just stared before opening fire. Each shot missed, as the Scrapmaster spun faster and faster. Jerb pressed a side button and four blades extended to the front, sides and back. He pressed hard on the gas, trying to keep from throwing up. His 6-wheeler became an unstoppable force of destruction. Unfortunately, the excessive spinning caused his vision to blur, and resulted in him hitting the gas station.

"Goddammit!" He hit the wheel with all four of his fists in anger. "Plan B!"

Flipping another switch, he activated his mine layer. Each was encased in a layer of contamination, causing them to stick to whatever they hit. All the while, he activated his ion cannon turret and began firing using his tracking system. The stray shots and flying mines just flying around eventually found their targets, but not before a stray bullet popped a tire. Soon, the Terminator's hail of bullets all five of his extra wheels. Stuck in the ground, he realized that it was a small price to pay. Each of the Terminator vehicles was encased with gooey mines. Smiling, each vehicle exploded, except for the female Terminator. Her fusion core was going critical, and she flung herself out of the car just in time.

"You jackass!" She limped closer to the car. "You killed my friends, and destroyed my car! But I don't need my car to hurt you!" In a fit of rage, she sprinted straight to the Scrapmaster and pounded furiously on the windshield. With every hit, the crack in his windshield grew until she smashed a gaping hole in it. She used her mechanical left arm to grab his neck, and started to strangle him and shake him. Fortunately, she lost steam as she saw that she was bleeding profusely from her stomach. She saw how much her blood was caking his car.

"You bastaaaaarrrdddd……" She moaned as she fell unconscious and slumped forward. Using all four arms, he pried her arm off of his windpipe.

"Damn. What to do now, what to do?" he quietly thought. He noticed that her nanobots were already fixing her stomach's ruptured wall. Her blood would "grow back", and he needed to fix his tires. A few minutes later, his job was done. He decided to salvage to old tires for rubber, and his eyes wandered to the unconscious girl on his hood.

"Eh. Why not. Today can't get any worse." He thought as he approached her body. Picking up her limp form, he couldn't help but notice how helpless she looked. Nah, he shook off the thought. But I can get some mileage off a hostage. He smiled.

"Better head back home. Maybe I can make her wash my car and get rid of this damn blood." Hefting her up, he placed her in the trunk. The bullet holes from the Terminator's vehicles put some nice air-holes in the trunk, so she didn't have to worry about suffocation. Starting the car, he slowly drove away to his hole.


	2. Meeting of the Minds

Thievery, Betrayal and Violence, Ch. 2

"Meeting of the Minds"

By pkfan2004

"Son of a bitch….. My goddamn head. This is the last time I go out drinking…."

"Well, if you want a beer, just ask me."

She shuddered and jerked back into her chair, struggling against the ropes holding her. Jerb was less than an inch away from her, studying her face. He knew she had a robotic left arm, a high-intensity mechanical eye, and robotic implants in her muscles for enhancements. Physically, she had a lithe build that masked her incredible strength. Her face held a smooth beauty, with a blue and a red eye, and pale complexion that clashed with her jet-black hair, held taut in a pony tail. In all, she was one beautiful woman, and Jerb felt proud to have her in front of him.

"Hey, human. Like what you see?"

"Well, I would complement you, but I don't know your name." he replied smoothly.

"My name is Lyvia-14, Terminator number 1737482."

"Well Lyvia, why did you and your two friends try to kill me?"

"Feh. That data is classified, fleshy. No way can you make me crack." She tilted her head up. "55 computer, up here."

"Really…. Well, there's more to me than meets the eye."

He bent forward and put his tongue in her ear.

"Hey, freak! Get offa me!"

He smiled, and waited. A personal invention, a miniature spider-bot, crawled from his mouth into her ear. Within seconds, the bot began hacking her mind and brought the information back to him. He paused and let his mind process the information.

"Well, a new type of car, and an alloy to make cars bullet-proof. You guys sure have been busy."

"How did you-

"Personal invention. I can mine your robotic mind, and I have a robotic brain too, if you didn't notice. To be fair, I have the truth from you, and now you'll get the truth from me."

He dropped the trench coat, and let her see all four of his arms.

"I happen to have human and mutant parents, and I had the brain installed privately. Strictly speaking, I'm not a Biomek, but I am a hybrid."

"So why do you have me?"

"Well Lyvia, I used you for information, and you could be used as some insurance."

She smiled. "Not quite. If my car is ever destroyed, it's basically the equivalent of my death. So all you have is some forbidden info and a 'dead' girl."

"Whatever. I can still make do. So how extensive of a profile of me do you have?"

"Very. You think you got away with 'inventing' that mine launcher? Or those retractable blades under your car? Or the explosive-tipped blade launcher you have? Or the nuclear warhead that's installed in your engine?"

He laughed. "Very good, you know me well. It must've been one too many suicide car-bombs that I've sent into cities."

She laughed in return, but laughed bitterly. "How do you think I got this way? Trying to catch you is personal to me."

"Really? Well, I never thought … great, karma's out to get me."

Her smile turned rueful. "Blast from your past, huh?"

He sat down on his bed, holding his head in his hands. "You have no idea. So, tell me some information about you. When did my…. "work" affect you?"

She sighed. It seemed so long ago, like she was another person. "I was fourteen at the time. My birth name was Lyvia, and I left the Ark I when I was 12. I was sent to live with my mother. Two years later, a car broke through a building 237 feet away from me. The car, one of your creations, exploded and I received full brunt of it."

"I had no idea they had that strong of a blast radius."

"Yeah, well, they did. The humans basically left me for dead in the alleyways, and I sat there for three hours, badly burned with broken limbs. I think I passed out from shock. Next thing I knew, I saw four Biomeks standing over me. I'll never forget their words. 'Arise, new sister. Hated by mutant-kind, abandoned by the humans, arise and join us, your new family. I found my wounds gone, my mangled left arm new, and a few other enhancements they had given me. I took the new name Lyvia-14, and I was the 1737482nd Terminator 'created'. That was 7 years ago."

Jerb sighed. "Jesus. I guess there's only one thing to do now." Getting up, he took a large knife from under his pillow. "Time to right a wrong. Hold still, this thing needs to be done." Brandishing the knife, he headed towards Lyvia, and promptly cut her bonds.

"There." He sat back down on his bed. "Go do what you need to do."

She looked around the room. A chair, a bed, a large computer system on a table, a dresser and a fridge populated the spacious room. "Where am I?"

"Old gas station, back when humans used gas. Found it, liked it and made it my free house. That door," he said, pointing left, "is my lab and workshop. I repair vehicles and build thing. My computer monitors anyone within a 30 mile radius, and using it, I can run a free-lance repair shop. Go on, head into my shop, if you want to."

Stepping quickly, Lyvia opened the door and saw his shop. The entire room was covered with tools of every kind. The cabinets many supplies, and she noticed a car up on a hydraulic jack. The car was familiar, and she pulled the sheet off of it.

"My car!" She jumped up and down in glee, her mechanical hand slapping against her real one.

Jerb walked in. "Yeah, I'm a sentimental guy. I love a good car, and yours isn't half bad. So leave if you want. I can't make you stay, and it's the least I can do considering everything I had done to you. I may have been 15 back then, but I'm still responsible."

She stopped halfway to her car, and paused. "I should leave, but I can't. I want to hate you, but something tells me I shouldn't." She paused. "Did I over do that?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Let's retry that."She turned away from her carand crossed her arms. "Congrats, you've got yourself a roommate."

"Hey lady. It's your funeral. Speaking of death, there's one thing I need you to do. When you were strangling me yesterday, you kind of painted my car a sickly red color, you know what I mean?" He paused to toss a bucket at her. "Please get your blood off of my hood."

She smiled and took the bucket. "Sounds like a plan."


	3. Friendly Visit

Thievery, Betrayal and Violence, Ch. 3

"Friendly Visit"

By pkfan2004

Lyvia-14 hummed as she got up. It had been a couple days since she decided to "move in" with Jerb. There wasn't much to do out in the wastelands, and seemed more peaceful than the hectic life in the Biomek cities. There was the occasional stranded motorists, and that was much more profitable than she knew. "I have to admit, this is a pretty good life. Your house isn't much to look at, but this is a lot calmer than my old life." she said one morning.

"Yeah, it grows on you." He had said, reclining in his chair. "The nice thing is there are abandoned stations everywhere. And there aren't any other mechanics for miles around. It's a niche job."

"Yeah, and I was wondering. How'd you like to go into a partnership?"

"Whoa, partnership of love? Or be business partners?"

"Okay, one, I meant business. Two, let's not speed up our friendship."

Jerb considered her words. "Your nanobots, my skills and my nanobots together?"

"Works for me."

"Works for me too."

So, many days passed again. Cars came by and left. But one car would leave a burning image on their minds.

A non-descript black car pulled in one day, and the driver went up to the door. Dressed in an all white suit, he could have been thought of as some futuristic salesman. Lyvia was an inch close to opening the door, and she froze.

"Crap…."

Jerb got out of his chair, still holding a drink. "What's wrong?"

She flailed around the room, flipping the light switches off, locking the door.

"Don't open it."

"What? What's going on?"

"Remember when you were interrogating me? I said that if my car was destroyed, they would assume I was dead."

"So?"

"You fixed it, and know they know I'm alive. And we can't have him coming in, or getting involved."

"Let me guess. He's a mastermind?"

"The best there is."

Sneaking softly, they both opened the door to the workshop. Jerb gathered every supply he could and put them in his trunk, just in case. Lyvia took the computer and hid it in her car. Quietly, they got in their cars, just as the man wretched open the front door.

"Lyvia-14? I know you're in here……"

Quickly, Jerb opened the garage door using his remote, and both slammed on their gas pedals. Their cars swerved, and their turrets pointed square at the man. He turned slowly, with a smile on his face. Jerb gasped. From his nose down, he had metal where his flesh should have been.

"Well hello! I can recognize you, even in you vehicle, Lyvia. And you've made a new friend. I hope he's not that rascal, Jerb, you were sent to kill, hmm?"

Jerb shook his head. The man seemed harmless, but then again, so did many contaminated animals.

"Hey buddy! Get your ass off my property!"

The man's smile faded, with a painful screeching noise.

"Well, well, Mr. Jerb. We finally meet. I am Bruteon, mastermind of the Biomek army. I hope we can talk this out like civilized men."

Jerb snorted. "Civilization's been dead for years! Get with the times."

"Jerb, careful…" Lyvia whispered.

Bruteon chuckled. "Well, if that's true, I can do what I need to."

He pressed a button on his key ring. The trunk of his car opened, and piles of scrap metal poured out.

"Let's see what my friends have to say about you!"

Bruteon touched the metal. Within seconds, a group of robots were standing where the slag was.

"I hate masterminds!" Jerb screamed as he activated his front turret. Within seconds, he and Lyvia were plowing through the robots, firing of weapons. Mines, bullets, saw blades tipped with nitroglycerin, ion blasts and contaminant flew through the air. Multiple robots were tossed and bucked every which way. But for every robot down, Bruteon just brought up another.

"Damn it, this isn't working!" Jerb screamed to Lyvia over the roar of their vehicles.

"You think I know how to stop him! He brought multiple armies to their knees single-handedly!"

"Well, what part of him is mechanical?"

"His face, obviously, both legs and both arms! Why?"

"I have an idea." Jerb flipped a familiar switch, and retractable blades came out of the bottom of his car.

"Oh, not this again! It didn't work before with me and the other two." Lyvia yelled.

"New upgrade!"

"What, they explode?"

"Not quite! But I'll take that into consideration next time I upgrade!" Jerb pressed a button, and one blade shot out on a retractable cord. Using a joystick, he swung the blade into a robot. The shining blade flew heroically at the menacing robot. It sunk into it, digging deep, and… it stuck in the robot. He tugged the stick over and over, but couldn't dislodge it.

"Uh, my plan failed."

"Got a plan B? It seemed to work last time."

"Uh, no, maybe, got it! How about this?" Fingers flying across the dashboard, he rerouted 75 of his power into the blade. The robot jerked violently, and surged with electricity. Pulling harder on the stick, he managed to swing the robot. The energy surge easily magnetized the robot, and the arc of the current hit the other robots, sucking them together. He had created a giant magnetic ball of bots.  
"Swing batter-batter!"

He whirled the wrecking ball at Bruteon, easily sucking him in. Within seconds, Bruteon found himself French-kissing one of his own robots.

"Mmmm mm! Mmm mm mmmm!"

Finally, he picked up his car, and crushed the vehicle against its owner. For a coup de grace, he heaved the stick forward and detached the blade. The ball flew for many miles, before the magnetism wore off and fallout of the flying army hit the ground.

"There we go. I should put up a sign that says 'No Solicitors'."

Lyvia groaned. "Jeez, who writes your material?"

"Come on, what do I have to work with?"


End file.
